Les sables du temps
by Lilie Darks
Summary: -{chapitre 5 UPLOAD}- La vie d'Harry semble bien chamboulée pour cause de question sans réponces...
1. Tristesse et malchance

Titre : Les sables de l'espoirs

Auteur : Lily Darks aidée de Averoesse Darks qui vous fond de gros cuicui ( je sait, on aime sa !)

Disclaimer :Cuicuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Rien est a moi, sinon, je roulerais en décapotable dans une villa de luxe avec 126 paire de chaussures est des tas de fringue dans mon placard, et pis un jacuzzi chauffant pour l'hiver qui ferais plein de bulles ! ^^ je sait, c'est ma vie ! enfin, c'est pas ma vie, justement ! Tout appartiens à –suspense…- J.K.Rowling, eh oui!

Bonne lecture et laissez moi des reviews, SVP :)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Dans la nuit du 26 septembre à Poudlard_

Harry ne cessait de gigoter dans son lit, il avait beaucoup de mal à trouver le sommeil. Aussi, Il eut pensé plusieurs fois à se lever, mais il y avait renoncé. Il contemplait le plafond ,songeant à diverses choses allant du Quidditch au cours d'Ombrage. Mais l'unique raison de cette insomnie, était la mort de Sirius. Harry cru bien sûr avoir fait le deuil, mais c'était faux. Il hantait toujours ses rêves ainsi et ses cauchemars, comme s'il était gravé dans sa peau ou qu'il coulait dans ses veines. Ç'en était trop, il faillit fondre en larmes. Il serrait les dents pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse, et il se refusait à se laisser aller , pleurer pour lui n'était pas pour les hommes. Comme pour fuire son chagrin, il quitta ses draps et tâtonna sous son lit, pour prendre sa cape d'invisibilité. Harry voulu réveiller Ron, il hésita un instant et décida de le laissait dormir.

Il descendit les marches de l'escalier à petit pas, ne voulant pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il s'arrêta net : il vit Hermione et Ginny assises près de la cheminée encore fumante. Harry était persuadé q'elles préparaient quelque chose. Il eut le malheur de raté sa marche et tomba à plat ventre. Hermione, attirée par le petit « aie ! » provenant de l'escalier, se dirigea vers Harry, et pouffa. Il n'était que partiellement recouvert par sa cape, on l'aurait dit décapité. Elle lui tendit la main en le regardant d'un air si étrange, presque surpris, elle avait une expression qu'il ne pouvait saisir, et il ne l'avait jamais aperçut sur le visage d'Hermione. Ginny quant à elle, le regardait à peine, son teint avait viré au rouge. Hermione pris la parole :

-Que fait tu ici Harry, tu n'as donc pas vu l'heure ?! Tu devrais dormir a une heure pareille !

- et vous deux les filles ? vous mijotez quoi ? retorqua Harry un peu agacé , lui qui voulais etre seul.

- Rien ...c'est .. on .. Ca te regarde pas !Et puis surtout je voulais pas que tu saches ...

Harry remarqua qu'elle cachée quelque chose derrière son dos.

-Qu-est-ce que tu cache ? la coupa t-il 

-Je n'ai rien a cachée. soupira t-elle en lui montrant un flacon.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est? 

-une surprise pour ton noël !, et il est tout raté maintenant ! répliquas-t-elle avec fureur.

Elle lui tendit le flacon.

-Mais, ne me le donne pas maintenant ! C'est pas encore noël.

-Bon, c'est vrai, je suis impatiente de te l'offrir.

-Je vois ça !

-Prend le donc, il sert à

-JE NE VEUT PAS LA SAVOIR ! s'exclama Harry en la coupant, TU ME LA DONNERAS POUR NOËL !

-Chut, tu va réveiller tout le dortoir !

-Pardon Hermione, je ne voulait pas…

-Tu as raison , c'est pour noël tu ne l'aura donc pas avant.

Un silence gainant s'imposa entre les deux amis. 

-Et toi, que fais tu ici Harry?

-J'ai pas sommeil, mais alors pas du tout ! 

Il s'avança vers la sortie et Hermione lui barra le passage.

-Soit sympa, laisse moi passé…

-Tu croie vraiment que je vais t'ouvrir la porte ?

-Hermione, il faut que tu me laisse passer, s'il te plait ! 

-Pense a Ombrage ? Elle pourrait te repérer …

-Hermione ? lui fit-il avec un visage d'enfant battu.

-Mais Harry, je t'en pris, pour l'amour du ciel !

-Hermy ? retenta-t-il d'un ton cajoleur

Elle ne pût résister au charme de la voix d Harry et lui céda le passage. « Ca marche toujours pensa Harry ! » Néanmoins, il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas dûpe et savait qu'elle ne le laisserai pas passé sans explications claires. Après un temps de réflexions, elle jugerais avoir commis une erreur en l'ayant laissé passer. Demains, elle le bombarderais de questions et il ne pourrait pas en échapper. Sans même leur accordait un regard, Harry sortit laissant Ginny et Hermione seule.

Il se promenait le long du couloir du 2ème étage en pensant à Sirius et cette Lestrange : se faire tuer par sa propre famille ? Mais qu'elle horreur ! Il avait beau détester les Dursleys, il les pensaient incapable de l'assassiner. Enfin, il avait bien vu avec l'arbre généalogique des Black et qu'ils étaient une étrange famille, parenté avec les Malefoys, une famille de « fou »dont Sirius dût s'arrachait très tôt. Harry soupira, puis décida d'entré dans l'une des nombreuses portes  que comportait le 2ème étage. Il tâtonna les poignée une à une, puis, entra dans l'une des portes. Elle resista ,et  il du recourir a la magie :

- Alhomora

Tout d'abord, il fut saisit par toutes sortes d'odeurs, toutes différentes les unes des autres. Il comprit alors qu'elle provenaient sûrement de potions . Il ressortit de sa poche sa baguette, tout en s'assurant cette fois  qu'il avait toujours sa fesse droite.

-_Lumos !_

La pièce s'éclaircie. Il ne s'était pas trompé. C'était l'entrepôt de Rogue. Une vingtaines d'étagère remplit de fioles et de potions s'étendaient devant ses yeux, et s'il en avait eu le cœur, il aurait fait une farce a Rogue, en lui renversant une étagère par exemple ! Mais il ne se sentait pas d'humeur. Sirius persistait dans ses pensées. Il revoyait les plus beaux moments qu'il  avait  passé en sa compagnie . Ses yeux d'émeraudes se mirent à briller, et quelques larmes vinrent couler le long de ses joues . Harry sortit de sa poche un petit papier, c'était un parchemin que lui avait écrit Sirius :

_« Cher Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. Moi pas beaucoup et  il me tarde de te revoir. Nous nous verrons bientôt, si tout se passe comme prévu. Ne te laisses pas faire par cette « famille de dingue ». Courage, je sais a quel point cela doit être pesant pour toi. Bonne chance ! Je te réécrirais bientôt pour te tenir au courant, je ne peux rien te dire de concret. Tu me manques beaucoup._

_À très bientôt je l'espère_

_Sirius_

_P.S. :Fais très attention, et surtout reste sage ! » _

Ce n'était plus de simples larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, mais deux rivières. Le seul proche qu'il lui restait l'avait quitté ! Il sentait au fond de lui un tel vide qu'il lui sembler impossible à combler.

Soudain, il entendit la poignée de la porte grincée, puis la porte s'ouvrir. C'était le professeur Rogue. Il posa ses grands yeux noirs et perçants sur Harry comme s'il voulait l'assassiner d'un regard.

-Tiens donc !Mr Potter ?On fouines ? On me tien tête en classe ! Après, on vient pleurnicher dans mon bureau au beau milieux de la nuit ! 

-vo...votre…votre bureau ? Balbutia Harry interdit.

-parfaitement ! Cher Mr Potter.

_À suivre…_

FIN DU CHAPITRE N°1 

Bon, je  sais qu'il est pas super gros, mes c'est juste pour mettre en scène le truck, quoi ! Je promets une suite trépidante qui vous laisseras bouche bée ^^

CUICUIIIIII A TOUS !!!!


	2. Mais, que de mystères!

Titre : Les sables du temps.

Auteurs : sa a pas changé ( Lilie Darks aidée par Averoesse Darks)

Disclaimer : Rien est (et ne seras jamais) à moi. Snifffffffffffffffffffff et tout appartiens à ………. Tolkien ! eu… non, J.K.Rowling ^^ hihihi !

Bonne Lecture !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! et laissait moi des… eu…comment ça s'écrit déjà…. A, oui reviews :).

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

-2 heures de retenue, Potter ! 

Harry resta silencieux, il n'eu pas la force de répondre.

-Potter ? répéta Rogue.

À ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit, c'était Hermione. Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Elle s'approcha d'une étagère sans figuré Harry et Rogue. Elle paressait joyeuse et surexcitée, Harry était persuadait que c'était à cause du flacon.

-Bonsoir professeur, je viens vous emprunter la Limousse de frigor, vous savez, pour ma potion…Harry ? par surprise, elle sursauta, Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Il pleurniché comme un bébé dans mon bureau. répondit Rogue.

-Mais professeur, ne le traitez pas ainsi, vous voyez bien qu'il à de la peine !

-Prenez donc cette Limousse de frigor et filez d'ici Miss Granger, que je finisse de m'entretenir avec Mr Potter. 

Sans protester, elle s'exécuta.__

_Et ils parlèrent ainsi pendant près de deux heures…_

Après ce long dialogue, Harry était épuisé. Il ne pensait plus qu'à rejoindre ses draps et à dormir. Après avoir traversé la salle commune des  Griffondors, il monta dans son dortoir. Là-haut, tout était si calme… Les rayons de lune plongeaient la pièce dans une atmosphère de détente. Harry monta les marches de l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver devant la porte du dortoir. Il la poussa avec précaution pour ne pas réveiller Ron et les autres. Ils dormaient tous à poing fermé, se qui rassura beaucoup Harry : il eu très peur qu'on entende la conversations entre lui et Rogue. Cependant, le visage de Ron avait une expression étrange, il était sûrement en train de cauchemarder. Harry s'approcha de la fenêtre et aperçut la pleine lune, il eu une pensée pour Lupin. Il rangea sa cape et se glissa dans son lit. Il se mit à penser à tout ce qui s'était passé ce soir en se posant tout un tas de questions... Après un long temps de réflexions, il ferma les yeux et s'endormi, emporté dans des rêves agités.

Le lendemain, les rayons du soleil s'infiltraient à travers la chambre, venant caresser avec douceur le visage d'Harry. Il regarda autour de lui : tout le monde c'était levaient. Le soleil était plus brillant que jamais, et c'était une magnifique matinée ensoleillée qui se préparait. Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas… Harry ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était, mais il avait un nœud au dans l'estomac. Il pensa d'abord à l'immonde ratatouille qu'il avait mangeait hier soir. Ca ne pouvait pas être ça ...Il réfléchit un peu, et repensa tout a coup à ce qui s'était passé cette nuit dans le bureau de Rogue. Soudain, la douleur s'accentua, mais il ne se souvenait pas exactement de ce qui c'était après le départ d'Hermione. il essaya de s'en souvenir, mais il n'y parvint pas ... 

Il descendit dans la grande salle où il supposait retrouver Ron et Hermione. Mais, Seule Hermione bouquinait à côté de Ginny. Harry s'approcha d'elles, avec un instant d'hésitation, puis, pris place à leur table. Hermione lisait « Les différente potions Désertique »

-Bonjour Hermione et Ginny, ça va ?

Hermione lui lança un regard biais.

-Ben, ça pourrait aller mieux … dit-elle d'un ton détaché

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Tiens , on se le demande… intervint Ginny sarcastiquement.

Elles s'éloignèrent, laissant Harry seul, bouche bée. Il les regarda s'éloigner en murmurant des choses sur Harry, des choses qu'il entendait à peine. «….….Harry……….non !……….mais….…Harry……….avec sa……………tu pense !… ». C'était les seuls mots qu'il avait réussi à percevoir. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, qu'il ne se souvienne. Mais peut-être c'était-il passé quelque chose après le départ d'Hermione dont il ne se souvenait pas. Il consulta sa montre, et décida d'aller trouver Ron, pour finir le  parchemin de 30cm que leur avait demandé le professeur Trelawney.

Il sortit sa  carte des maraudeurs, et vit qu'il était à la volière. Harry descendit les marches en courant, impatient de savoir ce que Ron faisait là-bas. Arrivé dans le couloir qui menait jusqu'à la volière et croisa miss Teigne, elle le regardait encore avec un air accusateur. Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui dire:

-NON, je n'ai pas de bombabouse !

Mais la chatte se contenta de miauler, et de se cacher derrière une statue. Harry haussa les épaules, et reprit son chemin. Il ouvrit la porte, et vit Ron, qui caressait Erol, l'encourageant à ne pas rater son vol. Quand il aperçu Harry, il lui glissa un petit « B'jour » tout s'approchant de la fenêtre pour y lâcher Erol.

-Bonjour, répondit Harry.

-Tu as vu Hermione, reprit-il, elle a un comportement étrange…

-Pas étonnants… 

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda-il perdu.

Ron le fixa avec des yeux ronds, comme deux billes.

-POURQUOI ? répéta-t-il incrédule, mais enfin… 

-je suis un peu perdu là …

Ron soupira. Et il eut un silence.

-Bon, à plus tard dans la salle commune, dit Ron, faut espérer que les devoirs ne seront pas trop dur…,Salut !

-heu oui .. ,fit Harry déboussolé, Salut !

Ron descendit les marches et disparut au tournant . Harry ne comprenait plus rien, c'était comme s'il avait sauté un passage de sa propre vie . Il fallait à tout pris se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé cette nuit…Mais il fut tiré de ses songes, quand, de dehors, il entendit un cris étranglé, c'était Erol, qui revenait à la volière, n'ayant pas réussi à voler à plus de dix kilomètre. Harry lui gratouilla le coup, et s'aperçut qu'il tenait une lettre cachetée " importante et secrète " .À qui Ron pouvait-il écrire en secret, sans en parler à son meilleur ami ? Harry ne pouvait résister à la tentation et ouvrit la lettre. Elle était destinée à un certain _Boufficolo_r.

_« Cher boufficolor,_

_Ca va? moi oui. Sauf que la boutonnière à cheval ne c'est pas emparé du Chat à lunette. Le moldu de fracas seras, s'il le peut désertique. Enfin… je me langui* de te voir.. Â ton dentier._

_Le Caramel Bricoleur. »_

Il n'avait absolument rien comprit à la lettre, mais la recopia en vitesse derrière le parchemin de Sirius qui traînait toujours dans sa poche. Il tenterait de déchiffrer ça demain, mais  pour l'instant, il  se contenta de  prendre la direction du cour de Rogue. Miss Teigne était toujours là, à ses pieds.

-pousses toi ! Vas voir Rusard. Grommela-t-il à la chatte.

Puis il s'aperçut qu'elle avait la marque des lunettes. Ce n'était pas miss Teigne, mais Mc Gonagall !

-Excusez moi professeur, je ne voulais pas… Balbutia Harry confus.

Elle miaula comme pour dire « Ce n'est pas grave » et disparut. Soudain, Harry se remémora un passage de la lettre :_ la boutonnière à cheval ne c'est pas emparé du **Chat à lunette**. Il avait enfin un premier indice…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

__

Alors ? Sa vous à plus ? n'oublier pas de me laisser une petite **_REVIEW_** SVP… :) *Fait mine de  petit chien battu, avec les yeux qui supplient* 

*se languir : se hâter de …

REVIEW SVP 


	3. Firenze

**Titre **: Les sables du temps

**Auteur** : TADAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Lilie Darks aidée de Averoesse Darks ^^

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à J.K. Rowling. /!\ Attention allusion au Tome 5, notes sur la mort de Sirius qui à rien à faire dans le disclaimer ! fallait bien le mettre quelque part ! :

_note de Lilie__ :Je la trouve un peu sadique d'avoir fait mourir Sirius !_

_Note de Averoesse:__ Je la trouve complètement NULE sa mort ! Et puis c'était SIRIUS quand même !Snif .... )****_

**Note de L'auteur :__**

__

_Lilie Darks_ :CUICUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Bon, les chapitres seront publiés une fois par semaine (chaque dimanche) , en raison de la reprise des cours *soupire tristement* 

_Averoesse.Darks_ : Ben c'est pas une raison ! nous (les fidèles lecteurs ^^ ) on veut voir les chaps. plus vite arriver !

_Lilie.Darks_: Hmmm .Bon Vero si t'as fini de venir squater je peux continuer ? 

_Vero.Darks _: *vero baisse les yeux coupable ..*Je pouvais pas m'en empecher ^^ dsl ma ptite cherie ^^

_Lile.Darks_ : Donc : OUI, ma fic est bizarre ! OUI, elle est pleine de mystères ! Mais ils vont être résolus (enfin, j'espère !) pour laisser place à de nouvelles énigmes !

_Harry :_ Meuh ! Je suis pas détective, moi !** *boude*.**

_Lilie Darks_ : Oui, je le sais, c'est pour sa que c'est marrant ! Je te vois souffrir ! « MUHAHAHAHAHA ! » 

_Vero.Darks _: J'aurai jamais du l'initier au fumages rituel du géranium blanc des îles Fumantes ...

_Harry : _Après elle ose dire J.K Rowling est sadique !

_Lilie Darks_ :Ben Harry tu peux parler ! Je crois que J.K.R à raison ! T'as pris la grosse tête ! Sûr ceux, bonne lecture ;o) !

_Harry, hargneux_ : mouaif *envie impulsive de tordre le coup à Lilie*

_Lilie Darks_ :pense pas trop fort ! sinon, je te fais sortir avec Luna Lovegood !

_Vero.Darks _: Ben quoi ? elle est cuicuitale cette fillle ^^

**Bonne Lecture :)**

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Entre Harry et Hermione les choses n'avaient pas évolué. Ils passaient le plus clair de leurs temps à se jeter des regards interrogateurs et noirs. Ron, commençait à en avoir assez : tous les deux dépassaient vraiment les bornes. Harry se fâchait sans savoir pourquoi, ce qui ne faisait qu'accroître sa rage ... Elle le rongeait . Pourquoi le monde était-il si injuste ? Il n'avait plus de famille .. et il lui restait qu'un seul ami. Il se sentait si différent de tous ces sorciers et sorcières de 15 ans, sans se venter , Harry se trouvait si mature comparé à eux ! Avec leurs disputes stupides , leurs " T'es plus mon ami !" ! C'était si puril. Harry ne pouvait plus rien supporter, il était accablé par sa fureur. À côté, il entendait les petits rires aiguës d'Hermione . Elle écoutait Ron qui racontait ses plus belles gamelles qu'il s'était pris au Quiditchh . Harry pensait : « Ils s'amusent toujours mieux quand je ne suis pas là, _jamais Hermione n'avait rit ainsi de mes blagues !!! pfff » Il claqua son livre, et sortit en faisant le plus de bruit possible, pour attirer le regard de ses - soit disant - amis, mais, ces derniers ne s'étaient pas retournés, et continuaient à rire bruyamment. Il serra ses livres comme s'il voulait les chiffonner, et sortit, comme une flèche, en direction des cours de Firenze._

Il pris place sous un arbre près de Neville, qui était mort de rire, et essayé de dissimuler sa bouche sous sa robe. Harry le regarda curieusement :

-Mais pourquoi tu ris ?

-Je ! hihihi ! regarde ! regarde Firenze !

-Heu, oui…

Harry s'exécuta.

Il vit avec horreur le visage de Firenze maculé de boutons, et perçut en suite les rires moqueurs des autres élèves. 

-Heu… si cela -Fit le professeur de divination en pointa le doigt vers ses boutons- est la raison de tous ces rires, sachez, que j'ai fait cela pour vous…

le silence revint dans la pièce, tous les visages semblaient confus. 

-Mais, comment avez vous fait professeur ? Demanda Lavande.

-Je suis allez chercher des ronces dans la forêt, et l'une des branche était ensorcelée.

Des murmures s'élevèrent au quatre coins de la classe.

-Comment …?! Mais qui …?! Reprit Lavande, choquée par se qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-C'était certainement les autres centaures… Il poussa un profond soupir. Enfin ! Donc, l'une des brindille m'a sautée au visage, en m'égratignant la joue droite, et parsemant mon visage de petits boutons bleus ! 

-Pourquoi sont-ils bleus ? s'étonna Ron.

-Tout simplement car mon sang est coloré ainsi.

Tous comprirent, et ils suivirent le cours sans poser de question. Cependant, de petits rires étouffés se laissaient entendre quand Firenze se grattait le nez. Harry n'écoutait pas le cour, et était occupait à dessiner un petit vif d'or aux coins de sa feuille. Quelque chose, néanmoins, l'intrigué, et il comprit…Firenze était « la boutonnière à cheval ! »,mais, qu'avait-il avoir avec Mc Gonagall ?Il réfléchit…

-Professeur ? balbutia Harry, vous vouliez enseignée la métamorphose ?

Tous le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds, sauf Ron qui paraissait gêné.

-C'est vrai. On me l'a proposé, mais le professeur Mc Gonagall est  bien plus douée que moi dans ce domaine !fit-il d'un ton qui ne laisser possible aucune autre question…

Comme d'habitude, les cours reprirent en silence, et, en entendant la sonnerie retentir, dans le plus glacial des silence, les élèves se hâtèrent vers la sortie. Harry rattrapa Ron, qui filait à tout vitesse. En l'apercevant, Ron ralentit.

-Tu as vu ?dit-il joyeusement, ce midi, repas…

-Je sais que tu sais Ron, le coupa froidement Harry.

Hermione arriva derrière eux. L'air grave. Comme pour compliquer les choses, elle ajouta :

-Harry, il faut que l'on parle !

_A suivre…_

FIN DU CHAPITRE N°3

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i

Voilà, c'était un tout petit, petit chapitre très, très court, Sorry ! Cela dit, laissez moi des **_REVIEWS_** SVP… *regard de chien battu*


	4. À mi voix

**Auteurs :** Lilie Darks aidée de Averosse Darks.

**Disclaimer** : Rien est à moi -_-… Tout est à J.K.R. (toute façon, à qui ça peut bien être à part à J.K.R ?) 

****

**Note de l'auteur :** Bon, voilà un chapitre qui devrait vous plaire… Des révélations, mais, je m'excuse pour ce retard :) sa se reproduira pas mes p'tits lecteurs. !!! OUI !!!!!!!!! J'ai eu pilier de vous mes pauvres petit lecteurs :D !!! Enfin, cette fois… Mais, ce sera tous les jours… 

Bonne Lecture, et laissez moi des petites **REWIEVS SVP**

Parmi les élèves, eux seuls paressaient soucieux, ce qui était d'ailleurs bien dommage étant donné qu'un reps spécial était prévu pour l'approche de la fin des cours. Et oui, noël avançait à grand pas… Harry, Hermione et Ron ne tardèrent pas a s'isoler derrière un escalier, pour pouvoir discuter plus tranquillement.

Ron scrutait Harry de ses yeux ronds, l'air tendu. Hermione les regardait, sans trop comprendre. C'est après un long silence qu'Hermione décida de rompre que tout s'éclaircit :

-heu… Ron, tu peux, nous laisser seul, s'il te plait ?

Ron lui lança un  regard affectueux et se retira joyeusement, heureux de pouvoir échapper au questionnaire d'Harry :

- Bon, à plus tard. Et ne fais pas de Bêtises, ma petite! dit-il a Hermione avant de s'éclipser.

Une fois qu'il eut quitté la pièce, Harry prit la parole :

-  Tu voulais me parler Hermione ?

-  Oui… en fait, commença Hermione en se tortillant les doigts, je voulais te dire, que, je tiens beaucoup à toi…

-  Heu… balbutia Harry gêné.

-  Mais en tant que meilleur ami! reprit-elle précipitamment, Bien sur !

Harry soupira, soulagé…

-  Oui, moi aussi, Hermione.

-  Et, je me demandais, pourquoi tu avais agi ainsi l'autre soir… lui demanda-elle en fixant le sol.

-  Je n'étais pas moi ! protesta Harry.

Elle releva ses yeux brillants de larmes vers Harry, et le serra dans ses bras.

-  J'en était sure … dit-elle la voix tremblante…

-  Tu voudrais bien m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ?demanda Harry à mi voix.

De nouveau, Hermione baissa les yeux .

-  Ce n'est pas encore le moment je suis désolée, vraiment. Elle se mit à sangloter.  Je refuse que les choses aillent mal entre nous, pas maintenant ! Je ne veux pas non plus que tu me laisses toute seule…

-  Mais, pourquoi je t'abandonnerais ? Il la regardait, et compris que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas. Ron non plus, il te laissera pas tomber…

-  Non, Ron non, il restera avec moi, enfin, avant que

Elle s'interrompit, puis, en esquissant un sourire malgré sa peine, elle reprit :

-  D'ailleurs, Ron et moi sommes ensembles.

-  J'avais quelques doutes ! reprit Harry en souriant, Je suis heureux de l'apprendre.

-  Si on le rejoignait ? Il faut aller manger, lui fit-elle avec une petite voix.

Harry aquiesta d'un signe de la tête, et la suivit dans un couloir noirci de monde. La plupart avait terminer leur repas, mais la grande salle, était toujours remplie. Ils s'installèrent à côté de Ron et passèrent le repas dans la bonne humeur . Toute la peine d'Hermione s'était envolée, et Harry espérait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas . Le repas spécial rendait Ron joyeux, lui qui avait toujours si bon appétit. Ils parlèrent pendant un long moment, après quoi, ils montèrent dans la salle commune. La cheminée les éclairait d'une lumière rougeâtre, et, c'est dans cette ambiance paisible qu'ils finirent leurs devoirs. Hermione  les termina rapidement, puis décida d'aller se coucher, tellement-elle était fatiguée. Une fois qu'elle fut montée, Harry pût enfin interroger Ron :

-  Tout à l'heure, je te disais donc… Que je savais ce que tu savais.

Les oreilles de Ron devinrent écarlates.

-  Tu es tombé sur ma lettre ? demanda-t-il embarrassé.

-  Erol est revenu à la volière quand tu es parti, et, je n'ai pas pu résister à ouvrir la lettre, avoua Harry.

Ron resta silencieux. Harry continua :

-  Qui est boufficolor ? 

-  C'est… 

Il hésita un instant, puis dit :

-  Percy…

-  TU AIDES PERCY ? s'indigna Harry

- Je n'ai pas le choix, il dit que si je n'espionne pas les professeurs, il m'enverra dans une école de moldu, et je deviendrais comme l'un d'eux

- Mais, Dumbledore ne le laissera jamais faire !

-  N'oubli pas que Percy travaille au ministère de la magie, cracha Ron, Je suis coincé, je ne peux rien faire contre lui !

Harry le regarda, prit au dépourvu, il ne savait plus quoi faire. C'était répugnant… Pauvre Ron, qui n'osait rien dire, sous les menaces de cet immonde Percy... Soudain, une idée lui traversa l'esprit d'Harry, une des plus géniale qu'il n'est jamais eu :

-  Ron, je crois que je viens d'avoir une bonne idée, dit-il avec un brin de malice dans le regard.

- Vraiment ?

FIN DU CHAPITRE N°4

Ca vous a plu ? Bon, j'espère ... En tout cas : **REVIEWS é_è**


	5. la vie continue

**Auteur :** Lilie Darks aide de Averoesse Darks :D

**Disclaimer :** Bon, maintenant, je crois que vous savez… Tout est a J.K.R

**Note :** petit chapitre tranquille, bon, pas grand chose à dire, sur ceux……

**_BONNE LECTURE TOUT LE MONDE :D _**

()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()

La vie avait repris son cours, et les rares jours qui restaient avant noël s'écoulaient peu à peu , au grand désespoir d'Harry et Ron, car ils savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas profiter de ce moment avec leur amie Hermione. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne se quittaient plus… Ils vivaient ces instants comme s'ils ne devaient plus jamais se revoir. Parfois, Ron et Hermione allaient s'isoler et discuter des heures…Et oui… Ils étaient amoureux ! Harry pensait bien que ces deux la finiraient un jour ensemble, mais, tout de même pas de suite. De plus, il trouvait qu'Hermione se comportait d'une manière étrange ces temps-ci. 

Etant donné les circonstances, les élèves étaient surexcités. Ils ne cessaient d'aller et venir d'un bout à l'autre du château , et passaient le plus clair de leurs temps dehors, à faire des batailles de neiges. La plupart possédait des Boîtes-Hibernatoire, une invention qui sortait du magasin de farce et attrape des frères Weasleys. Ce kit était contenait un catapulteur de boule de neige avec viseur intégré, des carottes en bois « parfaites pour vos bonhommes ! » et leur fabuleux aspirateurs-inversés-déposeur-en-neige ( AIDEN). Ces kits étaient la cause de toute cette folie !

Il était 3 heure de l'après midi, quand Ron et Harry écrivaient à Percy devant les flammes de la cheminée qui dansaient joyeusement :

_« Cher Boufficolor ,_

_Je dois à tout prix te dire que… »_

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hermione entra en trombe dans la pièce, les arrêtant net. Elle était essoufflée, car elle venait de grimper les escalier à toute vitesse :

-Descendez ! vite, vite ! dit-elle précipitamment !

-Oui, bien sûr… dit Ron en laissant tomber sa plume.

Tous trois dévalèrent les escaliers, en directions de la grande salle, Harry et Ron virent, à leurs grande surprise, une affiche du ministère de la magie. Sans même prendre la peine de lire, Ron se mit a marmonnait déjà :

- ENCORE ? ils ne vont pas recommencer avec leur décrets ? là c'est vraiment abuser !

Hermione soupira, puis ajouta :

-Tu n'as même pas lu, gros nigaud !

Ron lui lança un regard biais, puis commença à lire :

_« T**** *o* ******éa**** à ***s ***n**r *** a ***s p**** ***n *é* *o*****… _

_*** ********* ******** ********** ************** ************ *****_

_** ***** * ************* **** ************* * ** *** **** *********** _

_q**** *** *** **** ******** ****** ****** ** *** ********_

_******** **_

_********** ********** *********** ********* *_

_****** à **** ******r, _

_Mr Corneilus Fudge, Ministre de la magie »_

_-Comment peut-on arriver à lire, si l'affiche est toute tachée ! s'indigna Harry._

-Réfléchis un peut ! répondit Hermione. Ils l'ont préparée à l'avance, mais, elle sera dévoilée le moment propice .. Un jour, les taches disparaîtront pour laisser apparaître un texte.

-Et pourquoi tu nous montres ça, Hermione ?

-Car ça signifie… Elle posa ses yeux sur Harry. Que quelque chose se prépare…

-Tu es au courant ? demanda Harry.

Elle ne répondit pas, puis, nia d'un signe de la tête. Il haussa les épaules, et remonta dans la salle commune en compagnie de Ron, ils finirent la lettre, et se hâtèrent de monter à la volière. Hedwige voletait dans la pièce avec fierté, et se mit à hululer avant d'aller se poser sur l'épaule de son maître, qui lui remit un papier. « Vas au ministère de la magie, tu dois y trouver un homme nommé Percy, aller, bonne chance ! » Lui fit Harry en lui caressant les plumes. Ron pouffa, se demandant bien comment allait réagir Percy quand il recevrait la lettre. Il suivit Harry qui allait rejoindre Hermione à l'extérieur. Harry prétexta qu'il n'avait pas fait son parchemin de Potions pour laisser seuls les deux amoureux. Ginny marchait à toute vitesse vers le couple, mais Harry l'arrêta.

-Ne les déranges pas ! lui dit-il à voix basse.

-J'avais pas vu que mon frère était avec elle… dit-elle avec dégoût. Berk, je n'aime pas les voir s'embrasser, viens, on s'en va…

Ils entrèrent a l'intérieur ou il faisait une chaleur accablante. Harry ôta son écharpe, après avoir pris celle de Ginny. Au plafond, lévitaient des boules : « vive le Potter noël ». On savait, au moins, que s'était Dobby qui s'était chargé de la décoration ! Ils s'assirent tous deux sur la table la plus proche, et entamèrent une conversation sur noël qui était que très peu intéressante, c'est alors que Ginny demanda :

-Tu as une idée de ce que tu vas offrir à Hermione ?

-Oui, je voudrais lui prendre l'une de ces petite Modèmette… dit Harry fièrement. C'est un peu comme Internet pour les moldus.

-Oui ! mon père en parle souvent ! il m'a expliqué ! dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Je pense que c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'elle aura pour noël, et elle sera surtout très heureuse qu'il soit de ta part.

Elle baissa les yeux à ce moment là, puis les releva pour lui sourire. Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent, il était déjà l'heure de dîner. Harry se demandait aussi pourquoi tout le monde -surtout les filles- avait un comportement si bizarre envers lui.

Ce soir, tout aller pour le mieux, d'autant plus qu'Hermione pouvait rester à Poudlard pour ces 15 jours. Le pauvre hiboux postal qui avait débarqué dans la cour pour leurs annoncer la nouvelle alors que les deux amoureux aller s'embrasser, n'avait pas vraiment été le bienvenu tout d'abord, puis c'était vu enlacer si fort par Hermione qu'il en avait laissé quelques plumes. Ils passèrent à table, et entamèrent ce repas     joyeusement. Comme pour détruire la bonne humeur de ce repas, les hiboux arrivèrent pour déposé leurs lettres à leurs destinataires .Harry avait reçu une réponse de Percy, qu'il ouvrit avec Ron impatiemment. Elle ne comprenait que trois mots  « Dumbledore va PAYER ! ». Ils s'affolèrent, et décidèrent d'aller en parler à Dumbledore le plus rapidement possible. Hermione, qui n'était pas au courant leurs posa un tas de questions, avant de ce mettre en route. Arrivés devant la statue, ils restèrent silencieux : ils ne connaissait pas le mot de passe de Dumbledore ! Harry s'approcha d'un tableaux qui représentait un petite fille.

-tu connais le mot de passe, n'est ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Non ! Dumbledore le dit si doucement, qu'il faut être très près de lui pour l'entendre.

Harry se retourna déçu vers ses amis. Il essaya quelques mots de passes, en vint. Il se tourna vers ses amis, et s'exclama :

- Mais Dumbledore doit être encore à table ! Il faut attendre qu'il est fini ! Car même si ont trouve le mot de passe, on aura l'air malin dans son bureau tous les trois , seuls ! 

-Heu .. firent les deux garçons d'un air maladroit 

- t'as raison oui ... déclara Ron en se grattant la tête, on vas l'attendre.

Ils s'assirent contre le mur et patientèrent près d'une demie heure, après quoi, il virent Dumbledore apparaître, au milieux d'un foule d'élève. Il s'approcha de la statue de pierre, et le trio l'interrompit :

-Il faut qu'on vous parle, monsieur, dit Harry un peu gêné.

-Ça alors ! fit Dumbledore avec un sourire, moi aussi ! entrez donc les enfants****

()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()[]()

FINISH ! SVP des **reviews**, SVP ! _*à genoux avec ses petit yeux  qui font pitier*_ siouplaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit ! Ca me  fait toujours plaisir sniffeuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, aller :

**reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews**

Le mot de Vero : Bon aller les amis lecteurs faites lui plaisir car là elle va nous faire une crise .. Faut la comprendre ! Elle a arreté les geraniums blancs depuis 4 jours .. c'est dur ..


End file.
